


Ashes to Ashes

by swanofmischief



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Drabble, Gen, SINF Prompt Spam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofmischief/pseuds/swanofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. John Dee's state of mind during the Great London Fire. Awfully short, but just his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggested by sassiavelli

His city was burning. His beautiful home, turning to ash and cinders at his feet. He could feel a tear stinging at his eyes but blinked it away without a second thought. No. He must be resolved. He must not weep. This was necessary. Anything to flush the Flamels out of hiding was necessary. And he would smoke them out like the rats they were. This would be the day he would kill them, and any collateral damage, no matter how personal, was worth it.  
He watched yet another building crumble to the earth. He knew it well. But it was time to forget the past, as it was reduced to nothing but soot on the pavement. This was about the future. This time he would not fail.


End file.
